1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wired and wireless keyboards and computer systems having touch control. The present invention further relates to methods of control of computer systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Related Information
Touch control for mouse type computer control is common in laptop computers with touch pads and increasingly in computers with touch screen enabled monitors. Also, multi-touch control is becoming more common providing control not possible with simple mouse type control in touch screen systems. However, using a touch screen display over time can fatigue the users arm if the monitor is vertical. Various twisting and other movable displays have been developed to allow flat display and vertical display operation especially in portable computers to provide tablet type use in a horizontal position and conventional vertical display use. Conventional touch pads are typically too small for multi-touch use when in a standard laptop format. Accordingly, touch control systems have been limited by poor ergonomics, mechanical complexity or lack of space for multi-touch control.